Nuevo día, Nueva Cáprica
by malson72
Summary: Laura Roslin y Bill Adama se levantan tristes por la mañana pensando el uno en el otro mientras ella está en Nueva Cáprica y él en Galáctica.
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún beneficio con ellos.

En la serie nunca se ha visto mucho de la vida en Nueva Cáprica antes de la llegada de los Cylons y yo siempre me he preguntado que pasó. De hecho, creo que se podría hacer una serie entera sobre ello. Yo me centro en Adama y Roslin, que son mis personajes favoritos. Esta es una de las muchas cosas que pudieron ocurrir. Se puede ver como una especie de AU pero se puede ajustar también al canon de la serie. Comentar lo que queráis, cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

**Nuevo día, Nueva Cáprica.**

Bill Adama oyó el sonido de su despertador y gruñó. Cada día le costaba más levantarse de la cama. Pensar en el día que le esperaba no le daba muchas razones para ello. Su nave y su trabajo parecían cada día mas vacíos, por no decir su vida. Cada vez abandonaban Galáctica más tripulantes y los Cylons parecían que les habían dado la tregua más larga que habían conocido en dos años. Si seguían así, el presidente Baltar era capaz de desmantelar lo poco que quedaba de la Flota Colonial y su rango de Almirante sería solo honorífico. No le importaba dejar de mandar la Flota, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que los dejara a todos indefensos ante una eventual vuelta de los Cylons. De hecho, era algo que Baltar había dejado caer sucintamente en su última reunión y era lo suficiente corto de miras como para hacerlo. La presidenta Roslin ni siquiera se lo hubiera planteado. En realidad, si Laura Roslin continuara siendo presidenta no estarían anclados a esa roca que ahora llamaban Nueva Cáprica y hubieran seguido su camino hacia la Tierra.

Bill suspiró. Laura Roslin. Al principio, había pensado que el destino se había reído de todos ellos poniendo a una simple maestra de escuela en la oficina presidencial, pero el tiempo se había ocupado de colocar las cosas en su sitio. Laura Roslin había demostrado tener todo lo que se necesitaba para ser una gran líder y ganarse el respeto y la admiración de todos, incluido él. Después de solucionar sus diferencias, habían trabajado codo con codo para sacar adelante la Flota y eso había hecho que se hubieran convertido en compañeros, ofreciendo siempre un frente común ante todas las adversidades, uniéndolos de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado. La echaba mucho de menos. Desde que no se veían de forma regular, notaba que le faltaba algo, se sentía vacío. Se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla cerca que ahora le costaba aceptarlo y cada día que pasaba lo notaba más. Le costaba admitirlo, pero la realidad era que a lo largo de todo este tiempo se había enamorado de ella. Podía ser que Laura solo lo viera como un amigo, pero algunas de sus reacciones parecían decir lo contrario. El sentimiento seguramente era recíproco, pero siendo él el jefe militar y ella la más alta institución del poder civil hubiera sido inapropiado intentar tener una relación. La prensa y el Quorum seguramente hubieran puesto muchas objeciones, que a la hora de la verdad, ambos hubieran compartido.

Bill se frotó la cara con las manos intentando olvidar su línea de pensamientos. Pensar en ella no le ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo. Era hora de levantarse de una vez.

xoxoxoxox

Laura Roslin dio una vuelta en su cama y se tapó la cabeza intentando dormir un poco más. Los ruidos de pasos y voces en el exterior de su tienda la despertaban cada día. Era algo habitual en su vida en Nueva Cáprica.

Desde que se había mudado al asentamiento, no necesitaba un despertador para levantarse. Simplemente, los ruidos de sus habitantes eran lo único que necesitaba para dejar atrás otra noche de sueños inquietos. La sensación de que los cylons podían volver en cualquier momento y la precariedad en la que vivían no era algo que la mantuviera tranquila. Y la rabia interior por haber perdido las elecciones tampoco la ayudaba. Tenía una sensación de culpa que no la dejaba descansar por mucho que Bill le hubiera dicho que había perdido una batalla y no la guerra. Bill... ese era otro factor que aumentaba su inquietud. El no poder verlo, el hablar con él cada día, era algo que echaba mucho de menos. Hasta que se mudó a Nueva Cáprica no se dio cuenta de cuánto se había acostumbrado a su presencia constante. Si no se reunía con él, siempre lo tenía a mano a través de una línea de teléfono. Siempre podía confiar en él cuando necesitaba su apoyo y su consejo frente a una decisión complicada. Ahora, en aquel condenado planeta, era difícil contactar con Bill. Con él en Galáctica y ella en la superficie, no podía llamarlo cada día para cualquier tontería, aunque solo fuera para oír su profunda y tranquilizadora voz, esa voz que la ayudaba a sacar fuerzas de dónde fuera. Ya no disponía de ese lujo. En el planeta se vivía en tiendas, en condiciones precarias, dónde medicamentos, ropa o mantas eran bienes valiosos. Además, ella era la ex-presidenta y hablar cada día con el Almirante de la Flota podía levantar suspicacias entre la actual administración del presidente Baltar. Bueno, sería levantar más suspicacias... Su militancia activa para mejorar las condiciones de su escuela no era algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido y por ello la gente la respetaba y apreciaba aún más, algo que el egocéntrico de Baltar no llevaba nada bien. Si por lo menos la flota la hubiera escuchado antes, no habría perdido las elecciones y no estarían todos atrapados en aquella roca fría y húmeda. Si no hubiera escuchado a Bill, todavía seguiría siendo la Presidenta y estarían todos camino de la Tierra. Era en aquellos momentos de debilidad cuando sentía remordimientos por haberle hecho caso, por no haber seguido adelante y haber robado las elecciones. Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que él tenía razón, no hubiera podido vivir con esa decisión. Y él tampoco.

Como cada mañana, decidió darse por vencida y levantarse. Estar pensando siempre en lo mismo no le hacía ningún bien. La autocompasión no era algo en lo que debía perder el tiempo. El pasado quedaba en el pasado y era algo que no se podía cambiar. Debía prepararse para otro día en la escuela y seguir adelante con su vida.

Al salir de su tienda, el aire frío hizo que Laura se parase un momento para ajustarse mejor la chaqueta e inconscientemente miró hacia arriba. Como casi cada día, el cielo encapotado no la dejaba ver más allá. Aunque era del todo imposible, no se resignaba a levantar la vista por si veía la tranquilizadora silueta de Galáctica. Era una idea descabellada, pero no podía evitarlo. El pensar que él estaba allí arriba, vigilando, velando por todos ellos era algo que le daba esperanza. Pero también se le humedecían los ojos pensando en que pasaría otro día sin verlo. Cuando lo conoció, no podía imaginarse lo mucho que llegaría a echar de menos a su compañero de fatigas, a su amigo, a la persona de la que se había... enamorado. En la soledad de su tienda había conseguido admitirlo ante sí misma: estaba enamorada de Bill Adama. Cuando era la Presidenta era impensable para ella pensar en Bill como algo más que su amigo. En sus cargos, no hubiera sido lo mejor que ambos iniciaran una relación. Pero ahora que ella volvía a ser maestra de escuela, las circunstancias los había separado y hacían muy difícil que llegaran a ser algo más.

Unos pasos a su espalda hicieron que volviera a la realidad. Alguien se había detenido justo detrás de ella sin decir nada. Intrigada se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Su sorpresa inicial dejó paso a una sonrisa radiante, correspondida por la persona que tenía delante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó en sus brazos.

- ¡Bill!

Él la estrechó tan fuerte que pensaba que se iba a quedar sin aliento, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Lo único importante es que él estaba allí, con ella.

xoxoxoxox

A decir verdad, no tengo nada más escrito pero si alguien me lo pide puedo hacer el esfuerzo de continuarlo. Se admiten sugerencias! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Después de recibir un par de peticiones, he decidido continuar un poco la historia. Este es el capítulo dos y si me lo siguen pidiendo puede que haya un tercer capítulo. Por favor, comentar si podéis porque los comentarios me ayudan un montón para saber qué va bien y qué va mal en la historia. Un saludo.

**Capítulo 2**

Ni una ducha fría había conseguido que Bill olvidara a Laura Roslin. Se sentó en su mesa y empezó a ojear los informes de la mañana, mientras se tomaba el café, confiando en que eso lo distraería. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad porque la mayoría se referían a transferencias de hombres y suministros de la flota en órbita a Nueva Cáprica. Actualmente, todo giraba en torno al asentamiento y a la mejora de las condiciones en el planeta y eso hacía que su mente volviera, una y otra vez, a pensar en cómo estaría Laura. Sus ganas de verla solo se incrementaban a medida que pasaban los minutos y se dio cuenta de hoy iba a ser incapaz de concentrarse en nada más. Por segunda vez desde que se despertara, volvió a suspirar. La única forma de solucionar su situación era encontrar una buena excusa para bajar al planeta y verla aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Sí, eso valdría, con que solo la saludara y viera que estaba bien, podría seguir con su rutina y olvidarse momentáneamente de sus sentimientos. Solo tenía que seguir revisando los informes hasta dar con uno que justificase la supervisión de algún trasvase hacia Nueva Cáprica. Y con el poco personal que quedaba no tendría más remedio que ocuparse él personalmente. Esperaba que el pretexto fuera lo suficiente convincente para su XO, aunque sabía que Saúl no se iba a creer nada de lo que le dijera. Al menos, esperaba que no le tomara demasiado el pelo.

Un rato después, sentado en el raptor, Bill pensó en la mirada burlona y el comentario jocoso que le había dirigido Saúl cuando le comunicó su decisión de bajar al planeta para supervisar uno de los envíos de hoy. Los dos se habían reído pero su XO no había añadido nada más, entendiendo perfectamente las razones de su viaje y dándole su aprobación con un ligero asentimiento. Después de tantos años de amistad, no necesitaban muchas palabras para entenderse. Ahora tocaba calmar sus crecientes nervios y en cuanto pusiera pie a tierra, encontrar la tienda de Laura sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Aquel planeta era tal cual lo recordaba: gris, frío y húmedo. Un lugar que a él le parecía deprimente y que solo la presencia de Laura hacía que para él tuviera algún interés. Después de orientarse y dar unas cuantas vueltas, se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de cual era la tienda correcta. Intentó recordar algún detalle de la última vez que había estado allí y justo en ese momento, se abrió la cremallera de una de ellas. No se podía creer la suerte que había tenido porque era la propia Laura Roslin la que estaba saliendo. Vio como se giraba y cerraba la cremallera para dejar su tienda cerrada. No le había visto y aprovechó la ocasión para fijarse mejor en ella mientras se acercaba por detrás. Vio como se ajustaba mejor la chaqueta, como si tuviera frío, y miraba hacia arriba. Le pareció que sus pómulos eran más pronunciados y que estaba un poco más pálida que la última vez que la había visto. Sorprenderla no estaba en sus planes, pero ahora que lo pensaba le parecía una buena idea. Ver la expresión de su cara al verle seguro que no tenía precio.

Cuando se echó en sus brazos, Bill se encontró entre sorprendido y encantado con la reacción de Laura. No esperaba un recibimiento así del que, por supuesto, no tenía nada que objetar. Pensaba que cuando lo viera se alegraría de verlo y le dedicaría esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. En eso había acertado, pero que además lo abrazara de esa forma, era lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Era una sorpresa agradable y una oportunidad para sus sentidos. Era algo que no iba a olvidar fácilmente.

Después de unos segundos en los que el mundo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, Laura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Como pocas veces desde el fin de las colonias, se había permitido dar rienda suelta a sus emociones sin pensar primero en las consecuencias. Pero la sensación de poder estar en los brazos de Bill Adama era embriagadora. Poco a poco se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con las mejillas sonrosadas. No podía parar de sonreír y parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

- Te he echado de menos - consiguió decir.

- Yo también.

De repente, Laura recordó dónde estaban. Miró a su alrededor y vio que las personas que pasaban por allí los miraban con curiosidad.

Bill también miró un poco incómodo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban a la vista de todo el mundo. Su despliegue de alegría no estaba siendo muy discreto y en un sitio así las noticias volaban. Tampoco es que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, pero la gente tendía a hablar y a sacar conclusiones precipitadas que, a menudo, eran erróneas. La miró a los ojos y vio que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

Laura había pensado prepararse un café, pero con los ánimos con los que se había levantado había desistido. Había decidido salir un poco antes y tomarlo tranquilamente al llegar a la escuela, mientras corregía algunos trabajos sin que nadie la molestara. Ahora que Bill estaba allí, su ánimo había cambiado totalmente y compartir un café recién hecho se le antojaba muy apetecible, pero tendrían que seguir con su plan inicial, porque si la gente los veía entrar o salir de su tienda a primera hora de la mañana estaría oyendo rumores sobre ellos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

- ¿Un café? En la escuela tenemos uno al que se le puede llamar así.

- Me encantaría - dijo Bill sonriendo, entendiendo al momento su reticencia a tomarlo en su propia tienda.

Se fueron caminando tranquilamente, en un silencio confortable, disfrutando del hecho de estar el uno junto al otro, mirándose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, de que realmente estaban allí, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa cada vez que lo comprobaban.


End file.
